


The Knight

by firefly61257



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Canon, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly61257/pseuds/firefly61257
Summary: Fink's POV during The Runaway King and the beginning of The Shadow Throne.
Relationships: Amarinda of Bultain/Jaron Artolius Eckbert III, Amarinda of Bultain/Tobias, Fink & Jaron Artolius Eckbert III, Jaron Artolius Eckbert III/Imogen
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

One year ago 

I was hungry. 

I was also sweaty and dirty, but that didn’t really matter. All that mattered was the pangs in my stomach. The smell of delicious meat pies drifted into my nostrils, making me hungrier. 

“Shoo, filthy boy,” the lady ordered. “You’ll disrupt my business.” 

I thought back to the tricks I've learned. None of them seemed promising in this situation. 

Think, think, think. Then I knew what to do. 

I started crying, tears down my face leaving a clear streak. “Please, I’m hungry. I haven’t had any food for days.” 

Her expression softened. “Alright. Here you go, a slice of it.” 

“That’s not enough, ma’am. I need more. It hurts really bad.” 

She muttered something and offered me another slice, and when I cried again she gave me the rest of the meat pie. I dried my tears and ate one slice, then turned to take it home, or wherever I was staying tonight when I remembered that the other boys in our gang wouldn’t like that I got a free meat pie. So I ate some and took only a little back. 

Ean looked at me with suspicious eyes. “You stole that?” He raised his eyebrows. 

“I got it for free.” 

“Free?” 

“Yeah.” I shrugged.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink meets Jaron, not knowing who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter. I have the entire book mostly written, so here's the first chapter. Also, the tides (~~~) are just section breaks :)

I don’t have a name. 

I can fake tears. 

I have an unlikely dream, one that’ll take a series of unlikely events and unlikely people that will happen. 

After all, our gang is just... nothing. 

I’ve always wished to be a knight. 

But that means I’d have to find a dragon and a princess and someone to actually recognize my skills. 

And that’s what probably won’t happen. 

Not many people care. 

But that way, I can stay hidden. 

People call me Fink because I had to have a name. Likely, it wasn’t my real name. I don’t even know my parents. Maybe I never had a name. 

I was alone in this world. 

That was what was in my mind that day as I was sitting at the church steps in Ditchell. The steps were dirty. I still remembered when the priest hired orphans to clean the steps. If I was more careful, if I- 

No, stop thinking about it. 

It was that day when Devlin killed him. It wasn’t the best sight, but I tried to look like I didn’t care. I didn’t want word getting out. 

That day was probably when things changed. 

The other boys had to do some things, exploring and thieving and finding gadgets. I was playing with a rat I found a few months ago. I sat on the steps, looking out at the street. The path was smooth and worn, and it was where I found my rat. 

I heard the sound of steps. He was a few years older than me, with dirty clothes on. He had piercing green eyes and hair darker than mine. 

“Who are you?” I asked. 

He looked at me, then at my shoes. I got confused until I realized that my shoes were the only decent item I had on, because I had to run errands for Erick Loman. He was the leader of a group of thieves, which is what I’d likely become when I grew up. 

“Is the priest of this church still here?” he asked. 

Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think. Fink, just don’t tell him anything. 

I squinted to see him better. “No. Never seen you before. You from out of town?” 

“I’ve never seen you before either, so maybe you’re the one from out of town,” he said. 

That perked me up. “My name is Fink. Well, that’s not really my name, but it’s what everyone calls me.” 

“What’s your name, then?” 

“Dunno. Everyone just calls me Fink.” 

“Don’t you have anywhere else to go?” 

“Not really,” I said. It was true. Then I retraced my question I wondered from before. “Why’d you want the priest?” 

“A doctrinal question. What punishment does the Book of Faith recommend for a kid who’s being too nosy?” 

“You can’t ask him that because he’s dead. Got himself killed about four years ago.” I still remembered that fateful day when one of the pirates killed him. I was younger then. 

He stared into the open for a few seconds. “Are you sure?” 

“I saw it myself.” I pointed. “Right there, a pirate cut him down.” 

“Why?” 

Why did he care so much about the priest? I wondered. But I just shrugged and said, “How would I know? I was just a kid then.” 

He seemed very upset and looked down. He was probably in thought. I stroked my rat again. It squeaked, but it was so tiny, and the only way I could have heard it is because it was right next to my ear. “You all right?” I asked. 

“Who was the pirate? The one who killed him.” 

I got tense. I didn’t want him to ask me so much. Trying to remain calm, I said, “Why should I tell you?” 

He put a hand in a satchel around his waist. I stared as he pulled a garlin out. “You’ll tell me because you’re hungry.” 

I held out my hand. He pinched the coin between his fingers. I looked around and made sure that no one was listening. “Devlin did it. But you won’t find him in these parts because he’s the pirate king now. You probably don’t want to find him at all, unless you want the same end as the priest.” 

He released his grip of the coin and I pulled it in my fist. I could do a lot of things with this change. First I’d probably hide it somewhere, away from the other boys. They didn’t need to see it. I could buy some food, maybe some pastries from the local bakery, or some- 

He interrupted my daydreaming by saying, “now go away, or I'll tell everyone where I heard that name.” 

~~~ 

I was out of breath when I got to the thieves. “There’s somebody older than me. He asked me about the priest. Was really upset when he—” I took a breath. “—found out that—” 

“Do you need some water?” Erick asked, disgusted. 

“—yes.” 

He got some water, which I gulped down. Then I told him the story. 

“Tell him to order room eleven in the tavern,” Fendon, another thief said after I explained. Then I realized that he looked injured. 

Whatever. I shook the thought out of my head. 

I nodded to Erick, and ran back to where he was standing. Only this time, he wasn’t standing. He was slicing his knife through his hair angrily. Then he took a deep breath. “What is the matter with you?” I asked. 

He suddenly stood up and pointed a knife towards me. When he realized it was me, he wiped his eyes, embarrassed, and walked away from me. I followed him, curious. 

“So you’re telling me the name of that pirate is Devlin?” he said loudly as he walked, facing away from me. “You, Fink, are telling me the pirate’s name?” 

I silently prayed to the saints that no one would hear. “Stop!” I went up to him abruptly. “Everyone can hear you.” 

“Really, Fink? So everyone can hear that you told me the name of that pirate? Stay away from me or I’ll keep talking like this.” He continued walking. 

“Oh, I see. You don’t want me around.” I stopped. 

“Nope.” 

“But— “ 

“But what?” He glanced back at me. 

I licked my lips. I had a plan of mine, which were to get more coins, and a plan of the thieves, one that they were expecting. “I know you’ve got other coins, and I’m really hungry. I know you’re new here, and so if you need anything, I’ll help you find it.” 

He walked back. “What do you think I need?” 

Instead of answering his question, I countered with a question of my own. “Why’d you want the name of that pirate?” 

“I’m making a collection of pirate poetry. Thought he’d be charming to write about.” I doubted that that was true. I made a face and turned away when I heard the sound of coins jangling. 

“I asked you a question,” he said. “What do I need?” 

“Well, I think you need a place to stay tonight,” I said, trying to bring up the tavern. I stared at his satchel. 

“I can pay for anyplace I want.” 

“No, I mean a place where someone like you belongs.” 

“I belong with the pirates,” He said, glancing at me. “Where can I find them?” 

I held out my hand, already desperate for the coins. “They’ll kill me if I tell you. So information like that is pretty expensive.” 

He untied his satchel. I looked at the coins, slowly stroking my pet. I kept my expression still while the other boys of my gang came behind us. They were carrying rocks and stuff, which was what I expected. I was the youngest, so they didn’t let me touch the weapons much. But I was good at errands, so Erick gave me more money. 

He placed his hand on his sword. He tossed his satchel on the ground and said, “Take it, then. There’s plenty more coins where they came from.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t been on the streets long.” 

“Why do you say that?” he asked. 

“You’re never supposed to say that you’ve got more coins,” I tell him. “That only attracts worse trouble later.” 

He grinned. “Trouble from who? A kid like you could never steal everything I’ve got access to.” 

I thought about what he said. My eyes widened. “If that’s true, then you can afford another sword and knife.” I wished that I had some weapons. 

“You said there’s somewhere I belong. Wherever that is, I’ll need my weapons.” 

“If you stole the coins, then you stole these weapons too, so they’re no more yours than ours. Give ‘em up and you’ll walk out of here. Try to fight us and you won’t.” 

“Fighting would mess up my new haircut,” he said. It really wasn’t much of a haircut, just him slicing his knife through his hair. “Tell me where you think I belong.” 

“Give me your weapons.” 

I placed my rat in the palms of my hand and cocked my head towards Beetle (probably not his real name either), who was older. No sooner had I done that, the knife and sword were at my feet. 

“There’s a tavern on the far edge of town from here,” I said. “Maybe you belong there. Ask for room eleven.” 

I went and picked up the sword when he kicked me. My head ached some, but I refused help from the other boys. 

He took the knife and ran. At least I had the sword. Feeling the smooth stones on the handle, I hoped that whoever he was that he’d pick room eleven like I said. 

Then the thieves would go there. And hopefully, Erick will give me another coin.


	3. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erick accepts Sage (Jaron) into the thieves, and Fink plays Queen's Cross with the thieves. Fink and Sage (Jaron) become friends. They start going to the pirates.

A bit regrettably, I handed the sword to Erick so he could “know more about him”. To be fair, he never told me anything about him. 

“What else did he do?” 

I thought for a moment. “He had a lot of coins.” 

“You told me that already.” Erick mumbled something. 

“You guys got him from the tavern?” 

“Yeah. Stay.” He left. 

I stood behind him this morning. Erick allowed me to come, as long as I watch out for him. I had gave him the sword as well. He told me his name was Sage. “You’ve got a rat behind you,” he muttered. 

He seemed to have a general dislike of rodents. “No, my pet’s in her cage.” 

“I wasn’t talking about your pet.” 

“Call me whatever names you want. They said as long as I watch out for you, I can stay too.” He didn’t say anything back. 

“Why didn’t you run?” Erick asked. “It appears our knots were no good for you.” 

Knots? 

“Undoing all those knots made me tired. Besides, you and I have business to discuss.” He eyed me. “Without him.” 

“If it wasn’t for me, they would have killed you already,” I said. 

“If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here in the first place.” 

Erick led Sage forward while I followed them. He often stopped so I would run into him. Then he would grin back. I was annoyed, but didn’t do anything. I couldn’t do anything, really. 

It was always true in my life. Sometimes I felt like I was capable of something, but thinking didn’t get me anywhere. 

Erick led him somewhere and asked him some questions about him. Then Sage told him about how he wanted to join the pirates, which they talked about. 

I stared out, looking at the familiar scenery of the thieves’ camp. The clouds were gray, but there was no rain, only a few occasional calls of the birds. Watching them fly high, I wondered what the world was like from above. 

~~~ 

I sat beside Sage while we were eating. Earlier today, I heard that he told the king he had the plague and saved all of the other men from joining the army. That was really cool. He was different, but I wasn’t sure in what way. 

My pet looked at the food. She was probably hungry. I made a mental note to feed her sometime. 

I decided to talk. Erick did say that because I was young, he’d be more open with me. It almost sounded like I was being a spy, but I didn’t care. “You’re family now,” I began. “That’s what the men are saying.” 

“I have no family.” 

“Told the king you had the plague? Ha! When I’m your age I’ll be just like you.” 

“Go away. You don’t want to be anything like me.” 

We continued to eat. Once he finished, I gestured to a bedroll Erick told me about. “Erick said if you’re tired, you can sleep there. I’m supposed to keep watch on you.” 

“I thought I was family.” 

I shrugged and said, “Erick just wants to make sure you’re not the kind of the family who runs when we’re not looking.” 

“I’m not going to run, Fink.” 

“I know. But I’m supposed to watch you anyway.” 

I sat near him as he fell asleep. A while later, Erick came near me. 

“What do you make of him?” He asked. 

I hesitated. “He’s no ordinary thief, not like any of us.” I shook my head. 

“I agree. He didn’t want Vargan to see his face. Why do you think that is?” 

“Dunno. You said he’d be more open with me, because we’re both young. But he doesn’t act young. And he doesn’t tell me anything.” It was true. I didn’t know much about him, only that he was definitely different from other thieves. I’ve been around them for a while. Although I didn’t live with them, I knew what they were like. 

“He’s probably seen a lot in his life, and learned to keep his secrets. But you were right — he is a good thief. Which means he must have some very interesting secrets. Keep an eye on him until I figure out what he really wants. I don’t think he cares a devil’s inch for the treasure inside that cave.” 

He didn’t say anything for a while. 

Erick left after ten minutes or so, and I was left alone sitting near Sage, who was asleep. That gave me nothing to do and nothing to talk about. It was dreadfully boring. 

Later, somebody said something about Queen’s Cross. I cursed. I loved Queen’s Cross, but I had the task of watching Sage. Secretly though, I wished I could play, or at least watch. Despite the obvious answer, I asked, “can I go watch?” 

“No, stay here.” 

I was very disappointed, but didn’t say much. I expected the answer anyway. I stood on a rock and watched the game from afar. I made sure to keep an eye on him as well. Eventually, Sage woke up. “What’s going on?” he mumbled. 

“A Queen’s Cross game has started. Want to go watch?” 

He agreed. After stretching, we went to the field. “Sage, join us!” Erick called from the other side of the field. “We need another player.” 

“I’m not very good,” he said. 

“Go on and play. You look like you want to.” I blinked. At least you got an invitation. 

“Fink’s going to play with us too.” My heart jumped. 

“That’ll give us an extra man.” 

“He’s barely a boy, much less a man,” he said back. “Let him play.” I went out into the field. I was so excited. 

The other players gestured for me to come out. “Thanks,” I said. 

I got knocked over by another player, but I was okay and I signaled that I was fine. We had a break after a few minutes. 

“They’re getting tired,” Erick said. “We should make another play for their Queen.” 

“We’re tired too. We can’t push through all of them.” 

“Yes, but they don’t know that,” Sage answered. Everyone looked at him. He glanced at me and said, “All of us can go down to their team, away from the zone, and make them think we are getting the Queen. Fink will stay back, and when they are busy blocking us, Erick, you can kick the ball back to Fink. Then Fink can run into the zone and get the Queen.” 

I couldn’t hide my smile. 

I watched as the other players run across the field. Erick clutched the ball in his hands. Soon it’ll be in mine. 

Then as planned, Erick kicked the ball back to me. It flew in the air and I ran to get it, and went as fast as I could into the other team’s zone. I held the Queen and the ball tightly in my hands. 

Erick placed me on his shoulders and we all celebrated. I had never been so happy before. Then I looked down at Sage, clutching the ball tightly in my arms. I saluted him with the Queen. He smiled back at me. 

I was so excited. I recounted every detail of the win to Sage that evening. I probably just rambled on and on; I wasn’t exactly sure what I had said. Then, Erick came to see him. He told me to leave, which I gladly did. Besides, my rat seemed hungry as I didn’t give her much because of our busy day. 

The rat was sniffing a small piece of fruit. I slowly stroked her. “I’ll never get away from my life here,” I mumbled softly. “You’re not a real princess and I’m not a real knight. But I hope something will be different soon. Didn’t he say he wanted to go to the pirates?” She squeaked softly. 

Sage came back again. I watched him for a moment before talking. “You hungry?” 

“Definitely. Get me some supper. I prefer to eat alone,” he ordered. 

“I’m not a servant.” 

“None of my usual servants are here. You’ll have to do.” 

“You might run away,” I suggested. I knew it was possible. 

“I’m starving,” he protested. “If I’m going to run, it’ll be after supper. Now go on.” 

I didn’t want to get treated as a servant or be ordered around by anyone, but I went anyway. 

I knew that almost everyone here treats me like a servant. But I’m not. At least, I wish I wasn’t. I sometimes wished to be a knight or someone of high importance, but that was only who I was on the inside. I tried to be brave, but I wasn’t particularly like a knight. Besides, my hidden talent has nothing to do with being a knight. Or maybe it did. Some people said that all talents can be useful in some way, but certainly not for an orphan who doesn’t even know his name. Shaking away my thoughts, I got two bowls of stew from the table and came back. 

“Did you spit in mine?” He asked. 

“No.” 

“It’s what I would’ve done if you had spoken that way to me.” 

I smiled sheepishly. “Well, maybe I did a little.” 

He traded our bowls. I then ate. After a few sips, I asked, “Do you think the men around here only consider me a servant boy?” 

“Yes.” 

“What if I came with you and Erick tomorrow?” The idea had been in my head ever since I told it to my rat. 

He shook his head as he said, “If you can’t make it with the thieves, you’d never make it as a pirate.” 

I straightened my back. “I’d be a fine pirate. I have talents these thieves don’t even know about.” This was probably the closest I could get to a knight, actually. 

“Yeah? What?” 

“I can fake tears. Watch.” I blinked and let the tears come. To make it more impressive, I thought about sad things. “It’s just not fair,” I cried. “Maybe I’m young, but I deserve a chance.” I sniffed. The tears blurred my vision as it ran down my face. 

“You’re pathetic.” He chuckled. 

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and smiled. “I once got a whole meat pie from a woman using that trick.” 

“Try that with the pirates and they’ll hang you up until you stop acting like a baby.” 

“No, seriously, Sage. I don’t use it often but when I do, it works.” 

“Then may your talent for spontaneous tantrums earn you great glory and honor.” 

I ignored that and stirred my spoon around. “Erick said when you went to Libeth you killed a man. Is that true?” 

“Whatever I did, he got a lot worse than what he deserved.” His voice was soft and thoughtful, like he was recalling memories. 

“I didn’t think you were capable of something like that.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Do you want to go to the pirates?” 

“I have to go. That’s different.” He glanced at me. 

“You seem scared.” 

“Everyone gets scared at times. It’s just the fools who don’t admit it.” 

Before I could say anything else, Erick came around and joined us. He and Sage talked about the pirates and Tarblade Bay while I listened to them, memorizing almost every detail. 

After a while, he handed his bowl to me. “In that case, I want plenty of privacy for a good sleep. Morning will come early.” 

I put the bowl on a table. When I got a second look, he was in his tent. I fell asleep near the doorway. 

~~~ 

Last night I got woken up, but Sage told me to sleep. I got him extra breakfast that morning. “Not because I’m a servant,” I said, handing him the bowl. “But because we’re friends, right?” 

“Did you spit in it?” He said, asking the same thing he asked last time. 

“No.” 

“Then we’re friends.” 

I wasn’t exactly sure what to say at that point. 

After breakfast, I told Erick that I wanted to come with them. “Please, I don’t want to stay here. I want to go to the pirates with you and Sage.” 

“No, you can’t. You’re too young to be a pirate, and you won’t-” 

Then I tried the fake tears. 

It didn’t work as well as it sometimes did. 

Later, when we joined Sage, I still wasn’t permitted to go. I started thinking about other plans, but I really wanted to go to the pirates. Now that I had the chance, I could not let it go. 

“Please?” 

“You’ll be in the way,” Erick says. 

“I can help.” He shook his head. 

“Erick doesn’t have time to look after you. He’s going to have enough trouble just watching me the whole time, making sure I don’t run off,” Sage said, grinning. 

Erick sighed. “All right, you can come,” he finally said. “But you’re too young to become a pirate, so you’ll only be there as my boy. And you will keep an eye on Sage any time I’m not around.” He walked up to Sage and muttered something. 

Sage got on a horse and Erick handed him a sword I recognized. It was one of many from the camp. “Here you go. You earned this.” 

He gave it back. “This isn’t mine.” 

“But it’s good enough for you,” Erick insists. 

“Hardly.” 

“Take this sword,” he commanded. 

“I want the one I came here with.” Overhead, a dark bird flew in the direction of the pirate camp. I’d memorized the path to Tarblade, thinking that it might somehow be useful. Erick knew the path, of course, but I wanted to know that he was doing the right thing. 

Like when he left me out, that was... not the right thing. 

“Why that one?” 

“The stones in the handle match my eyes.” 

“Take this or none at all.” 

Sage didn’t take it. Erick took the sword and rode the horse forward, and so did Sage. He went into a tent, slicing it with his knife. Only then did I realize that he had his original sword in his hands.


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink and Sage (Jaron) arrive at the pirates. Fink meets a girl (Imogen) who seems to hate Sage (Jaron). Sage (Jaron) becomes a pirate.

I got the sword Sage rejected. Although it dragged my arms and pulled it down with the weight, I tried to keep it as steady as possible, a task of which I probably failed to do. 

One pirate recognized Erick. “Erick, my friend! How long has it been?” 

“Too long, Agor. Too long,” Erick said. “This is Fink, an errand boy of mine,” he gestured. I hated being like this, but I couldn’t do anything but blink. “And this is a new member of my family, Sage.” 

Agor talked to Sage while I looked around. Obviously, the bird was nowhere in sight. I shook my head slightly at that. What if Sage did the same thing? 

“Come this way.” A pirate with dark hair led us to a small prison where Sage and I were to be going while Erick and Agor talked. It was mostly underground, and the pirate would be guarding us. 

We got inside. “How long do you think we’ll be in here?” I looked around the room. 

“Dunno.” He pulled at the bars. 

“Pull all you want. You wouldn’t be the first to try escaping,” the pirate says. He then mumbled something to a person near the steps. 

I then heard a girl’s voice. “Agor wants them treated like guests,” she said. “I’ve got some water here to refresh them.” 

I was thirsty, but I was so distracted I almost forgot that fact until she mentioned water. Then I was anxious for it. 

“Will you keep an eye on these two while I’m at the outhouse?” our vigil asked. “They shouldn’t be any trouble.” I hoped not. 

“Of course.” Then she turned to us. She had brown hair in a braid with plain clothes, but she had a unforgettable face. “Agor doesn’t want you mistreated. So how are you?” 

“We’re fine,” I said. 

“The pirates rarely get visitors. So we were all surprised when you rode in,” she continued. 

I pointed to Sage. “He has something for them.” All through right now, he has kept unusually silent, and he kept staring at her. 

“Ah. And what could a ragged boy like him have that’s worth offering Avenian pirates?” 

I wasn’t sure what to answer and looked at him. The girl smiled. “Is your friend a mute, or is he just pretending that he can’t speak? What’s his name?” 

“Oh, he can speak plenty,” I informed her. “though most of it is not very nice. His name is Sage.” 

She stopped smiling and looked at him. “Really? Something so familiar?” she frowned. “That can’t be your name.” 

Did they know each other? 

I looked at them, hoping to find some sort of clue, but that was unlikely. “Do you know each other?” 

“I once knew someone who looks like him. But no, I don’t know this boy at all,” she said, shaking her head. I was relieved. 

“I demand to know what’s happening,” Sage finally said, in an angry voice, which I couldn’t understand. Why was he angry at the girl? 

“Your friend has a harsh tone to his voice,” she commented. “Does he always talk that way?” 

“Yes,” I replied. That wasn’t a surprise. “I warned you.” I licked my lips, thirsty. 

“Then tell him he’s in no position to demand anything from me.” 

I started to tell him that, but then decided not to when I saw his anger and his clenched fists. But then, why was he angry? 

“I didn’t think they let girls become pirates,” I said. 

“I’m only hired help,” she explained. “We work in the kitchen mostly and serve the food. But I hope my time here is very short.” she paused for a bit. “Can you explain why your friend keeps staring at me?” she glanced over at him. “Does he know how rude that is? How obvious it is?” 

I giggled. “Maybe he likes you.” 

He finally spoke. “Maybe I think this is no place for you.” They were speaking things that I couldn’t comprehend, like a secret code. Maybe they did know each other, but they didn’t want me to know. 

Whoever she was, Sage certainly didn’t want her to be here. Was it because he loved her or hated her? 

“As if a boy like you would ever care about me.” She dipped a ladle into a bucket of water and held it out for me. My tongue was so dry, I gulped it. Then she put the ladle back in the bucket and started to leave when Sage interrupted. 

“None for me?” 

Her face was stone. “Not until I see some humility in you. From now on, you’ll speak politely to me, like a true friend, or not speak at all.” She continued to leave, and the pirate vigil came back. 

I watched her for a moment before saying, “wow, she really hates you.” 

He ignored me and used a stool so he could see out the window. 

“What do you see?” I asked. 

“Stop talking and let me think!” He said, irritated. 

“This is why people don’t like you. You’re lucky I’m more patient.” 

The girl’s voice rang again. “Stop staring at me, filthy thief.” She returned with a bucket of water and poured it all over him. The vigil and I laughed. 

“Never seen the flower girl so upset,” the pirate says. 

“Flower girl?” Sage asks as he wiped his hair off his face. 

“She’s only been here a day or two, but so far she has spent every free moment collecting flowers in the woods and replanting them around the camp. Says they beautify the place, but I think just having her here does that. Don’t you?” He asks. He then added, “Devlin wouldn’t let her plant those at first, but then he decided why not?” he glanced outside. “That’s the most I’ve heard her say yet. Something about you really offends her.” 

“Yep, she definitely hates you,” I agreed. 

Sage tried to get rid of the water while I looked around the room. There wasn’t much to look at around here, other than the window and the stool. 

We waited for a while and he was getting impatient. He paced around the prison while I got tired just watching him. 

“Calm down.” I yawned. “Erick will take care of us.” 

“I never trust anyone to take care of me,” he muttered. 

Then why did he come here? “Well, you should. That’s why you came to us in the first place, right? You couldn’t do this alone.” 

“Sit down,” the vigil orders. “You’re making me nervous.” 

“Why don’t you go find Agor and tell him that I’m no good to the pirates locked up down here?” he replies. 

“Tell me that yourself.” That was Agor’s voice. 

Sage stared at him. “It’d only be repetitive now.” 

“Erick and I had a long talk about you,” he continues. “He says you’re a thief.” 

“I’m a lot of things.” 

“Can you fight? It was a fine sword you had.” It was true. That could have been the reason he wanted his sword instead of the one Erick offered him. 

“It’s an excellent sword,” he said. “And I’m a very good thief.” 

“Ah.” He unlocked the door and shook his head for me to stay here. Sage left with Agor. I watched as they left together. 

As their silhouette grew smaller, I sat down and waited. They talked, but I was too far away to hear them. Agor pointed to the prison I was in, and Sage shook his head. They talked some more, and I watch Sage run towards the kitchen. 

He stayed there for a while apparently, and I got bored, so I played with the tiny rocks on the ground. One corner of the floor in the shade was still damp from when the girl dumped water on him. I was unsure of what to do. 

I get bored very easily, and I wanted someone to talk to. I sighed. When would this be finished? 

Sage eventually came back, and they went somewhere I could not see. I sat on the stool and looked around. 

Then, at the blink of an eye, I saw a bird. 

No, the bird. Because of it, I knew everything would somehow be alright. 

~~~ 

One of the pirates unlocked the door. He was younger, but had a deep voice. I raised my eyebrows. “I can come out now?” 

“Yes. You’ll join us when we eat,” he said. 

“Oh.” It was good to be out, the smell of salt in the air. “Did Sage become a pirate?” 

“Barely.” 

“How?” 

He seemed a bit annoyed with all my talking, so I pinched myself to keep silent. It was hard. We walked for a bit, and then we heard voices. 

Many long tables were there for the meals, and I waited near one. As soon as I saw Sage, I grabbed his arm and shouted, “Congratulations!” 

He yanked it away and he made a noise as my hand went over the pirate branding. I widened my eyes. It was of an X with a sea serpent and a snake, the same one I saw on the flag of Avenia. 

The girl from before stood behind us. “Yes, congratulations.” She scooped some soup in a man’s bowl and moved on to the next. “You got what you wanted, then?” 

“You know what I want,” he said, his eyes never meeting hers. 

She placed some soup in my bowl. “And you know how to get it.” I nodded a thank-you and sat on the bench. She frowned and skipped Sage, moving on to the next pirate. 

“It would help if you used words like please and thank you,” I said. 

“Then I’ll thank you to stay out of my business,” he replied. 

A different girl with darker hair came over. “You’re new here?” she asked Sage. “I’m Serena,” she says, scooping some soup in his bowl. 

“Stay away from him,” the girl from before cautioned. 

“I was just saying hello,” Serena protested. 

“He’s the one I told you about, when he came to the kitchen.” 

Serena raised her eyebrows. “Yes, I know.” Sage tilted his head. “He did that before he had to obey the code, so it’s forgivable.” Then she went to another table, closer to the other girl. “He’s handsome. I wouldn’t have complained if he’d tried that with me,” she whispers. Eventually, her voice faded away. 

Sage smiled a little. I turned to him and snickered. “What’d you do?” 

“I wish I knew.” 

~~~ 

Later, Agor wanted to test his sword skills. I watched. Sage was a lot worse than I expected. I knew he was different, but that didn’t mean he was inferior. 

He came back near Erick and me. “You were terrible out there.” I had stayed back with him while the pirates left. I didn’t feel comfortable near them before, especially Agor. I was tired and lonely. 

“Thanks.” 

“What about my thieves in Carthya that night? You fought them.” Erick sat down. 

He grinned. “Clearly, they’re worse than I am.” 

“You must’ve caught them off guard. Because a person would almost have to try in order to be as bad as you were just now.” That was probably true. 

“How’d you do against Agor?” Sage asked, changing the subject. 

Erick shrugged. “He’s good with a sword, but he’s not great. I held my own.” 

“You should teach me some of your tricks.” 

He laughed. “There’s no trick, Sage. You just need more discipline. And a great deal of practice.” 

“The practice I can do, but nobody’s ever been much good at disciplining me.” 

Erick tried to explain but gave up. He took a gold-colored pocket watch Sage had stolen from the house in Libeth and checked the time. 

“You should be more careful with that,” Sage warned him. 

“It’s not as valuable as I thought before,” he mumbled as he studied it. “Too many scratches and dings on it. Next time I’m in town I'll have them melt it down and sell it for gold.” 

No one said anything after his statement. After that, we explored for a bit. I didn’t see the bird again, nor did anyone else. Or maybe it did pass through here, but I couldn't see. The other time I thought I saw the bird may have not even been the bird. Birds were common here, as I’d come to realize as we looked around. 

There was a clear stream, and the water gently flowed down to the beach. The sound of it reached my ears and I looked up, towards the sky and the big clouds. I thought of my home, my past. 

And then I realized something. I didn’t belong here. I didn’t belong to the thieves or the gang or the pirates. I wanted a home, somewhere that I belonged. Yet I was hiding the fact. 

I was scared here. 

I belonged somewhere, I was certain I had to. But it wasn’t here. It might not even be in this universe. 

Then, like a current, the thought hit me. Although my hand trembled at the thought, and the thought was wistful, I knew the fact so deeply. I didn’t belong anywhere.


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink wants to leave the pirates, and he leaves with Imogen on Mystic.

A small crowd of pirates gathered near where we ate. I stood on my tiptoes, but I couldn’t see what the commotion was. I heard that the ship’s navigator of a ship the pirates attacked yesterday escaped. 

The pirates are always like this. 

The pirates were planning to take him, sell the metals he brought, and then kill him, but apparently the plan didn’t work well, so they were beating the boy who tied him up. 

“What’s going on?” Sage asked. 

I briefly explained and he pushed his way forward. 

“Stop it!” He yelled. “You don’t know he did anything wrong. Maybe Tilagon was just good at knots.” So Tilagon was his name. 

“If he’d done it right, nobody could escape.” They stopped beating the boy and Devlin glared at him. 

“Lots of people can escape knots.” 

“Like who?” 

“I can,” he asserts. 

Devlin smiled wickedly. “I want to see that. Tie him up.” 

“What? I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“No one’s accusing you. You made a claim and I’m testing it.” 

The pirates tied his hands together. Then Devlin told them to drag him away to the stables. I followed him a few yards behind. 

I watched as Devlin pressed him into the water. He was in there for a longer time than I could imagine one could endure. 

Later, when he got up, he had the rope untied. I wasn’t sure how he untied it, but he dropped it into Devlin’s hands. He was out of breath. “Thanks for the warning. But I never make wild claims.” 

Devlin cursed, and tossed it back. Sage passed by me on the way. He growled. “No, I won’t show you how I did that. You’ve got to get away from here.” 

I nodded. “Yeah, I know.” 

~~~ 

I sat at dinner that night. Erick and some others were seated on the other side of the table. I made some room for Sage beside me. “Hello,” I mumbled and laid my head on my hands. The thought of yesterday always hung around my mind. Besides, I wanted to leave. 

“Sleepy?” he asked. “Didn’t get your afternoon nap?” 

“Hush,” I said, irritated. 

“Sit up or they’ll ladle stew onto your head.” I glared at him, but sat up, continuing to glare while I did so. “What is the matter?” 

I looked around to see if anyone was listening. I didn’t want them to hear that I wanted to leave. “I want to go home.” I spoke in a low voice. 

“What home? Back to the thieves?” 

“Maybe. I don’t like it here.” 

“Erick’s staying. I doubt he’ll ever go back.” 

“I know.” I shrugged. “What about you?” 

“I don’t know what I should do,” he mumbled. I doubted that. He was the last person who would be hesitant about what his plans are. 

Serena came over and scooped some more stew into our bowls. She put her hand on Sage’s shoulder. “You need a little extra,” she whispered. “You’re too thin.” 

He smiled back. Meanwhile, Imogen, the girl who disliked Sage stared at Serena from a few tables away. “Look at that,” I pointed. “I don’t think she hates you after all. I think she’s mad that the other girl just gives you extra. She’s jealous.” 

He slightly shook his head, like he was saying that I didn’t understand. 

Suddenly, Delvin finished his food and began to speak. “I’m in the mood for some entertainment. We should have a sword match.” 

No one spoke. As a child, the chances for him to even look at me were slim, but I wondered who he’d choose. Whoever he chose, he’d probably be dead by this evening. 

“Should I fight you? Or you?” He looked around. “Come now, are there no volunteers?” His eyes moved near me. He was glaring at Sage. Next to him, I could see the heat in Devlin’s dark eyes. 

I froze. He wanted to kill him. “Sage, you will fight.” 

“Can we at least eat while the stew is warm?” 

“I’ve eaten already, and the supper won’t matter to you,” Devlin replied coldly. 

Sage ate another bite, then stood up, looking down at the soft grass. 

At that, Imogen paced in with a pot of stew. It tilted and the contents spilled all over Devlin’s right side and chest and he yelled, furious. 

“Forgive me, sir, I didn’t see you coming,” Imogen said as she bowed. I had a feeling that she did this on purpose, though I kept silent, frozen. Did she do this to protect him? 

“Clumsy servant girl!” He yelled. He raised his hand, but stopped it in midair and lowered it. The pirate code. They do not harm the girls. He stomped away. I was still. 

Sage went back, sitting next to me. I watched as the servant girls clean up the stew. 

“Fink. Eat.” 

“He would’ve killed you just now,” I replied, not looking particularly anywhere. 

“Eat,” he ordered again. 

But I couldn’t. I pushed my bowl away and put my head on the table. The next thing he said to me was in a whisper. “One hour after the last light goes out tonight, meet me in the stables.” 

“Why?” 

“Just be there. And make sure nobody follows you.” 

~~~ 

“I’m going to visit the outhouse,” I whispered. He let me leave. I hoped no one would notice that I never returned from the outhouse. Sage was still in bed when I left, but I knew he’d be there. 

It was a cloudless night. I snuck through the bushes, trying to be as quiet as possible. The grass made noise, so I was careful to make sure no one heard me. It was hard, but I managed to get to the stables in time. 

He walked in. “Someone else is here,” a girl said, backing off. She had a familiar voice. 

Sage glanced at me. “It’s alright,” he says. He mentioned for someone to come forward. “He’s leaving too.” 

“It was harder than I thought to get here,” I said. “Sorry I’m late.” I studied the other person briefly. Imogen. Why would she be here? “What’s she doing here? I thought she hates you.” 

He helped Imogen onto his horse and motioned me to come closer. “We can’t take your horse,” I said. 

“I’ll bet Mystic that you can. He’s your horse now.” 

“Then we’ll need a second horse for you.” Imogen looked around, likely for a second horse, as I climbed on Sage’s horse. 

“No,” he said firmly and shook his head. “We don’t.” 

“Mystic won’t carry the three of us.” Her face fell. “Oh no. No! That’s why you gave me the watch.” 

I looked back and forth between them. They didn’t seem to hate each other. I was beyond confused, but I didn’t say anything. What watch? “It’s for a noble in Libeth named Rulon Harlowe. Make sure he gets it,” Sage says. 

“We agreed not to stay here. Please don’t play these games.” 

Sage’s expression hardened. He handed her a letter. “You must place this in Mott’s hand and no one else’s. Destroy it if there is the risk of anyone else touching it. I won’t be far behind.” 

“No, you must come with us,” she protests. 

He opened his hand. In his palm was a kitchen knife. She checked her pockets but found nothing, so he stole it from her. “Will you promise to leave not, or shall I give this to Fink, who will make sure you leave?” 

She pressed her lips together. Sage handed me a rope. “Tie her to you if necessary, but she does not leave your side until you are both safe and far from this place.” He handed me the knife as well. 

She paused and looked at him. “I planted the flowers for you, but they’re already dying. You know why? Because they’re in bad soil. They don’t belong here and neither do you. Go look at them and you’ll see your own future,” she said, angrily and completely ignoring me, but for now, that was fine. 

Sage led the horse forward. “Mott is at the church in Ditchell.” The place we met. “Fink, you must get her there. I want all three of you to get out of Avenia.” 

“What about you?” Imogen asked. 

“If I leave, I’ll meet you in Drylliad.” Drylliad? Carthya’s capital? 

“What do you mean if?” 

He frowned. As he slapped the horse, she turned to look at him while the horse moved forward. “Jaron, please.” 

As Mystic trod forward, the scenery seemed to go backwards. It was dark, and the knife was still in my hands. I rubbed my fingers over the smooth handle. “Who’s Jaron?” I asked. 

There was a brief pause. "He’s the King of Carthya. Sage wasn’t his real name,” she whispered. 

What? “Sage was a King?” 

“Ssh. Yes.” 

“Why is he here though?” 

“He came to destroy the pirates. It’s the worst idea ever. And he’s sending us away to protect us, but he wanted to stay,” she added. “He’s the biggest fool of a King Carthya has ever seen. It’s stupid for him to get himself killed because he’s the only person capable of saving Carthya. There's going to be war soon, and if he dies, then our country dies.” 

“Oh.” 

“He’s just stubborn. He says that he never runs, and I told him that in any other case it would be fine. He didn’t listen to my opinion. If he did, he’d make better decisions. And now he’s off to get himself killed by Devlin, but I don’t think he cares.” 

“I get what you’re saying.” 

She said some more things about him sending her away at Drylliad and why he talked to her like that on the first day, and about how crazy he was. 

“Thanks for letting me rant. I know it’s frustrating.” 

“Okay,” I said. “You’re still not supposed to leave.” I had no idea why I said that. 

“I’m not leaving anywhere.” 

“Would you ever go back?” 

“To the pirates?” 

I coughed, and nearly froze because I thought I heard something. “Yeah. And Drylliad.” 

She shook her head. “He’s betrothed to someone.” 

Instead of replying to her statement, I heard something again. “Did you hear that?” I whispered. 

Her response was silent.


	6. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor finds Fink and Imogen and bring them back. The pirates found out that Sage was Jaron.

“Ouch,” I mumbled. 

Imogen silenced me with a look. But under it, I saw a mix of fear as well. I was also terrified. My heart beat against my chest so loudly that I wondered if he could hear it. 

“Where did you come from?” the man asked. 

I told him. We were bound together, and we were taken back as prisoners. That was my fault. I should have known the routes better. I’d thought the road looked familiar when the man suddenly came up. 

It was clear that we were going back to Tarblade. I wasn’t sure what they’d have planned for us, or Jaron. Especially after they realize who he was. 

In the morning, we got back. Neither of us got much sleep, and I was very tired. My eyelids were heavy, but sleep should be the farthest of my concerns. The clouds were heavy and covered the entire sky. I yawned and saw that many people were talking, but they were so far away that I couldn’t hear them properly. Or maybe I was too tired to hear them. 

The man came into the pirate camp with his blade down. “Master Breslan, weren’t you warned not to come here uninvited? The plan was for us to wait until after a steward was in place, when Jaron was less visible,” Agor said. 

What steward? I looked at the faces in the crowd. I wasn’t sure where Jaron was, but I guess that’s a good thing that he was hidden. 

“I knew that I couldn’t come without reason,” he responded. “But I have that. First, allow me to present you with two of your runaways, as a gift.” Us. 

“Where did you find them?” 

“Miles from here. On the road to Ditchell.” 

“Whose idea was it to leave?” Agor inquired. 

“It was mine,” Imogen said. “I convinced the boy to come with me in case I needed help alone the way.” 

I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. “That’s not true. We both wanted to leave. We were scared.” And I was still scared, but for different reasons. 

“Of course you were,” Agor said. “But you should have gone to Devlin and asked to be dismissed. To run under the cover of darkness looks very suspicious.” 

“You should be suspicious. I don’t know the boy, but this is no ordinary girl. She was instrumental in bringing King Jaron back to the throne of Carthya,” Gregor said. “Everyone knows that they are the closest of friends.” They were... close friends. 

Devlin ordered a few pirates to take us off the horse. They dragged me off, and my heart wasn’t doing me any favors. A noise pounded in my head, and my palms were sweaty. “If you moved an inch I’d cut your legs off,” one muttered. I was too scared to move or blink. We weren’t pirates, so I assumed we weren’t bound by the code, but what of Jaron? Will they find out? 

Then they took Imogen off the horse. I couldn’t see her eyes since was a bad view here and there was a risk of my legs getting cut off if I moved, but she stood tall and straight. She may have been scared as well, but if she was she did a good job hiding it. 

“How does a girl go from a friendship with the king of Carthya to coming into service for Avenian pirates?” Devlin’s voice was harsh. 

“Gregor is wrong. Jaron isn’t my friend.” She spoke in a confident tone. “He sent me away, as far from his castle as I could go. Even Gregor can vouch for that fact. I needed a living, so I came here.” 

“Still, that’s a most amazing coincidence. Surely you know of our history with your king.” Devlin laughed darkly. “Gregor, tell her.” 

“Conner hired these same pirates to kill Jaron four years ago,” Gregor explained. “I’m sure in all your many conversations he must have mentioned that.” Then Gregor turned his attention to Devlin. “And it’s why I came. The regents have agreed to give you Bevin Conner. That fool was arrogant enough to believe he killed the royal family without help, that he alone had ties to you. I’m glad to be rid of him.” 

“Conner’s death was always your desire, not ours,” Devlin said. “We agreed to kill him so he wouldn’t accidentally expose your connection to us, but our interest is with Jaron. What about him?” 

Gregor nodded. “I tried to send him to the southern border where you’d have easy access to him, but against my wishes he returned to Drylliad. However, he’s all but barricaded himself inside his quarters. He’s afraid and paranoid and weak, but it won’t be long before he recovers and tries to regain control. The pirates have wanted Jaron for years, and there is no better time to take him than now. Upon my return home, the regents will select me as the steward of Carthya. I’ll have total command of our armies and will grant you safe passage. This agreement will cement the friendship between us.” I was confused. Apparently Gregor had no idea that Jaron was here. 

I saw that Devlin and Agor were talking privately and discussing what Gregor had said. I couldn’t catch exactly what they were saying, but I wasn’t interested in politics either. Trying to keep calm on my knees, I breathed slowly, but the pounding inside my head didn’t lessen. 

Devlin then pointed to us when he was finished talking with Agor. “We’ll deal with these two first. Under pirate law, there’s no official violation we can accuse them of, but their leaving cannot go unpunished either. Take them to the jail until we figure out what to do.” 

“But there was a crime. By this girl,” Gregor said. 

Devlin sighed. “What is it?” 

He reached into his coat and pulled out a gold-colored pocket watch. Then I remembered when Imogen was talking about the watch last night. My eyes widened. She stole it from Erick. “She was hiding this in her skirt. It’s a man’s watch, so she must have stolen it.” 

Suddenly, Erick ran up. “That’s mine!” 

“When did you last have it?” 

“Last night. I put it in my cot before bed.” 

“The girl couldn’t have gotten there to steal it, but Fink slept nearby.” Agor looked at us. I didn’t know anything about the watch! But I didn’t want- “One of you had better confess, and save your companion from your punishment.” 

We looked at each other. I was terrified. “I took the watch. Fink didn’t even know I had it,” she confessed. 

“Move the boy aside. We have some business with the girl.” Devlin moved closer to her. “According to pirate code, we never touch the girls in our service. But if one of them conducts a crime against us, her punishment is no less severe. Bring me a whip!” 

“Let me take her instead,” Gregor said as he stepped forward. “We can use her as insurance against Jaron fighting back. He will hand over all of Carthya to protect her. I can guarantee that.” 

A pirate passed a whip to Devlin’s hands. “Our punishment first. Then you may have her for whatever purpose you desire. First and foremost, my pirates must be taught that we do not steal from one another! Turn the girl around.” 

I barely took a breath before I saw someone move forward. “She didn’t steal that watch,” Jaron stepped into view with his sword in hand. “I did.” 

My heart thumped some more. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gregor stumble back, likely because he realized who Sage really was. He looked shocked. 

“Did you hear me? That pocket watch was my crime. For that matter, so was their running away. I made them leave last night. If you raise that whip against her, I promise to strike you down before it has a second to fly.” 

Devlin grinned. “You took the pocket watch because you’re a thief, but I thought we had agreed that you’re no swordsman, Sage.” 

“Sage? Devlin, forgive my accusation, but you are a fool. Don’t you know who this is?” Gregor asked. 

Devlin folded his arms, a sneer on his face. “Enlighten me.” 

Gregor frowned. “He can perform the Avenian accent as well as his own Carthyan tongue. And although he has the reputation for being able to steal the white off of snow if he chooses to, this boy is far from being a mere thief. Devlin, you are facing the boy who has haunted the pirates for the past four years. This is Jaron, the lost prince of Carthya.” 

I already knew that, but the affirmation of his words made me sure. Unfortunately, this wasn’t the best situation for discussing why Jaron was here. 

I looked around me. Devlin dropped his whip and his mouth hung open. Erick was shaking his head, and Agor’s face was red. 

“Is this true?” Devlin asked. “You’re Prince Jaron?” 

He glared. “King Jaron, actually. News must travel slower among the illiterate. Shouldn’t you be groveling to me or bowing or something?” He aimed the last sentence at Gregor. 

Gregor smiled. “I think before I have the chance, you will already be dead.” 

“Ah. So much for all the toasts to my long life.” 

“Take comfort in knowing that you’ll join the rest of your family soon. If you’re here, who’s back at the castle?” 

Jaron cocked his head. “Tell me your secrets and I’ll tell you mine.” He looked at Devlin. “Anything that happens now is between you and me. Fink and Imogen are distractions. Release them.” 

“And then what?” Devlin asked. 

“Then the pirates surrender to me and I leave in peace.” He cocked his head towards Gregor. “In exchange, you could have him.” 

“But that would deny me the greatest unfinished job the pirates have had in our history. Some of us have never gotten over the disappointment of failing to killing you.” 

“There are several people who share your same disappointment,” he replied. “Frankly, I don’t think it’s fair that you get to kill me when there are others who wanted to do it first.” 

He laughed bitterly. “Lock that kid in that room above the beach. We don’t need him here. And take Gregor to the jail.” 

“What?” Gregor began to withdraw his sword, but a few pirates had already gotten beside him. 

“Until this moment, all we had was the chance to kill Jaron. But now we have him, and the steward of Carthya too.” He nodded at some of his men. “Take them away.” I knew Devlin in some sense betrayed Gregor and a promise they made, but I wasn’t sure they ever were friends. 

Some pirates grabbed me. Several more surrounded Gregor, disarmed him, and led us away. Gregor said some weird things to the pirates and made threats. I was too scared to listen closely. The only thing to listen to was the pounding in my head. Everything else was a blur. 

They took me to a room midway up the cliff. It seemed difficult to open, and even more so difficult to leave. 

It looked particularly boring, and I asked them if I could have a vigil to talk to. They said that I wasn’t a threat, so I didn’t need one. 

This was going to be boring, the one con of not being a threat. 

All I had to do was stare at the table and a single chair. Instead of staring at the chair, I decided to sit on it. Then I heard some commotion. 

I stayed there for less than an hour when I heard footsteps. Getting off the chair, I jumped and yelped. 

It was Jaron.


	7. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaron and Erick join Fink in the prison, Roden breaks Jaron's leg, and they help Jaron climb up the cliff although it was unlikely he would succeed.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” I said. “No offense, but I really didn’t.” 

He smiled tiredly. “No offense.” 

Someone holding his arm said, “He’s not out of trouble yet, boy, so don’t get too attached.” He tossed a shirt in the room for Jaron. 

“No vigil?” He asked, pulling the shirt over his head. 

“I asked for one, just to have someone to talk to. They said one wasn’t needed here, and besides, I’m not of a threat to anyone.” 

“You’re not,” he agreed. “But I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Where’s Imogen?” 

“She left. I hope,” he added. 

“Oh, that’s good.” I raised myself onto the table and sat. I stared at him, remembering what Imogen had said. Things would be a lot different now. “She said your name is Jaron, that you’re the King of Carthya.” 

He sat beside me. “She’s right.” 

I scratched my nose. “You don’t look like a King. Or act like one.” 

“Often I don’t feel like a King either.” 

“She said you came here to destroy the pirates, and that it was the worst idea anyone’s ever had,” I recalled. 

“It’s hard to argue with that kind of logic.” 

“And she said that you’re the biggest fool of a king that Carthya has ever seen, and that it’s stupid for you to let yourself get killed because you’re probably the only person capable of saving your country.” 

He grinned. “Maybe you shouldn’t tell me anything else she said. I don’t think I can handle hearing any more of her opinions.” 

I smiled. “Yeah. I didn’t even get to the really mean things.” Last night she had said other things. Yawning, I said, “But I liked you when you were Sage. I guess even though you’re a king, we can still be friends, right?” 

“Sure.” He paced the room again, reminding me of what he did in the prison when we first came to the pirates. He paused briefly but continued walking around. After I was tired of that, I started talking. 

“I’m hungry. You?” 

“Yeah, I am too.” Then he turned to me, looking at me in the eye. “Listen, there’s a new pirate King and his name is Roden. The only reason I’m still here is that Roden has a grudge from our past and he wants to take his time with me. So when he comes, I don’t want you to be my friend, I don’t want you to defend me or try to help me in any way. That would only make things worse for you.” 

I could get his logic, but I wasn’t scared of him, although I knew he must be a very good swordsman if he defeated Devlin. I shrugged. “I’m not afraid.” 

He grabbed my arm. “This is serious, Fink. I could’ve said all sorts of horrible things just now to make you genuinely hate me. Believe me, I know how to do that. But I’m trying to do this differently. I have to trust you to do this. You must make Roden think you want to get away from me. Say anything you have to say. Do anything you have to do, even if you think it’ll hurt me,” he said. “It’s the only way you’ll survive.” 

I frowned. I started to protest, but someone was outside and was unlocking the door. Then I realized that this was what he did to Imogen, making her leave Drylliad for her safety. He could have done the same thing to me. He trusted me. I blinked and bit my lip. I didn’t know many people who trusted me. 

Jaron glanced at me. “Anything you have to do.” 

I saw them push Erick into the room. He was bruised and had a bloody lip. Several other pirates came in, carrying chains with manacles in their hands. They shoved Jaron against the wall. I stood next to Erick. 

I was scared, like before. 

While they were putting the manacles on his wrists, he moved his feet a little. One pirate punched him and he hunched over. Remembering what he told me, I said, “Now give him one for me.” 

A pirate stepped forward. “You think you were in trouble when Devlin was king? I just heard what the new king has planned for you. I’d suggest you ask the devils to take you now, before he gets here,” one pirate snarled. 

Watching them leave, I started towards Jaron. Erick pulled me back. “He’s not a friend. Not mine or yours.” 

I looked at him as he shook his head slightly. He told me that I had to convince Roden that I disliked him. Now I realized I had to convince everyone else. 

If I could convince them before I eventually convince myself. 

I thought of an excuse. “I just wanted to hurt him myself,” I said. 

“For what it’s worth, Erick, I’m sorry.” He said the words slowly. 

“It’s worth nothing!” Erick shouted. “You lied about who you are and lied about the treasure! Anything that happens now is better than you deserve. I put my own life on the line to bring you here. When they’re done with you they’ll kill me, probably Fink too.” 

Would they? At least I could fake tears if I wanted, but I have no idea whether it might work. 

“Things didn’t go the way I planned.” 

Erick stepped forward. “There’s one thing that’s been bothering me,” he said. “When we went to that noble’s house in Libeth and you chased after that man, did you really kill him?” 

“I never claimed to have. That was your assumption. And no, I never touched him. He was my friend.” 

“You say that as if he no longer is.” 

“He’ll serve me for as long as I’m King.” He paused. “But I doubt that I have any friends left.” 

“Not here you don’t.” 

I climbed on the table again and rested my head in my hands, avoiding anyone’s eyes. Jaron eventually drifted off to sleep. 

I closed my eyes, thinking of my life and my dream. 

But if I wouldn’t be living a few hours from now, I should stop thinking about impossibilities. Roden didn’t seem like someone who would care much about me, but at least I could convince him to keep me alive. 

And what would I do if I were alive? 

~~~ 

A key was turning. Somebody was at the door. He woke up and opened his eyes slowly. “Are you ready for whoever’s on the other side?” Erick asked. 

“No.” 

The door opened. It was Roden. He folded his arms and stared at Jaron. Then he turned to me. “Erick claims he didn’t know who Sage was before. Did you?” 

I knew his real name wasn’t Sage, but now wasn’t the best time to argue. I shook my head. “But I didn’t think he was a regular thief either,” I said, careful to choose my words. “He was just different from the rest.” 

He narrowed his eyes at Erick. “Even the boy knew something was wrong. Neither of you leaves this room alive.” 

I was afraid. What was I going to do? Now I knew what Jaron was saying before. The only thing I could do was let the tears come out. I blinked. 

“Please.” I sniffed. “Please don’t hurt me. I’m only a child.” 

“Stop that.” He was irritated. 

“Please, sir.” 

His expression softened a bit. “I’ll think about it, all right? Just stop!” 

“If you keep us alive, we can still prove ourselves.” 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah? How?” 

“We’ll take care of Jaron for you,” I said, trying to sound like I hated him and probably failing to do so. I wiped my eyes. “Erick and I have a score to settle with him now.” 

Roden shook his head. “Thanks, but I have my own plans for him.” He turned to Jaron. 

“You ignored my threats last week.” 

“Looks that way,” he said. 

“Did you think I wasn’t serious? That I couldn’t do everything I told you I would?” 

“I knew you were serious. That’s why I had to come.” 

“But you were looking for me before that. You sent Mott and Tobias all over Carthya to find me. Why?” 

“I didn’t like the way things ended in that tunnel,” Jaron said, talking about things I didn’t know about. 

Roden chuckled. “You didn’t like how things ended? And how is that, with me alive?” His tone darkened. “I suppose you think you were merciful that night, allowing me to run. But you weren’t. You cursed me. Where else was I supposed to go to get away from you?” 

“It would’ve been nice if you had chosen somewhere less dangerous. You’re an even worse pirate than I am.” 

He backhanded him across his face. “We’re equals now, so you can’t talk to me like that,” he said. “I’m as much of a King as you are.” 

“Hardly. There’s no honor in being the King of the pirates. No glory, and no reward other than an eventual death at the hands of your own men.” 

“Then I wonder why you’d take the trouble to come all this way and join us.” 

“You didn’t leave me much of a choice.” 

“Or maybe you want to finish what we started in your gardens.” When he held his gaze on him he added, “I was there because you cheated before, that night you were crowned. You cheated to win that duel and cheated me out of the throne! 

“Everything about you is a lie. It always was. Do you know what it was like the next morning in Drylliad? Everywhere I turned, it was celebration and talk of a new day for Carthya, and all for who? You?” 

“Yeah, it was for me. I am Jaron. Maybe you don’t like that fact, but nothing you can do will change it.” 

“Whatever your name is, you don’t deserve the throne,” Roden said. Then he said in a sharper voice, “It was supposed to be given to whoever won in that tunnel. It was supposed to be me!” 

“Then give me a sword and we’ll fight again. If you win, you have me for whatever revenge you want. And if I win, I get what I want.” 

“Another sword fight is pointless because I already have you.” His eyes narrowed. “And I know what you want: You thought by coming here you could somehow stop the pirates from invading Carthya.” 

Jaron nodded. “That’s still my intention, by the way.” 

“Well, I’m their king now. And you’re out of time to stop me from doing anything. Tonight I’ve ordered a feast in celebration of my becoming king. Afterward, in front of everyone, I’m going to be the one to end your life, to show what happens to anyone who crosses me. I’ll use your death to solidify my reign.” 

He laughed. “I’m very glad you said that. Because until hearing you speak just now, I had thought I was the most ridiculous ruler in these lands.” 

Roden raised his hands, as if he was going to hit him but then slowly lowered it. “Let’s go,” he told the pirates with him. “There’s a lot to do before tonight.” 

“You can’t leave him like this,” a large pirate replied. “You were the one who told us the stories about him.” 

“He got out of rope before. Not chains. He won’t get through these.” 

But I knew he probably would, somehow. 

“But if he did get free, he could climb out that window,” the pirate suggests. 

Roden looked at him. “I can’t deny that possibility.” A pirate handed him a club. I was afraid of what may come next. He swung it, as if testing the club. 

“Sorry about this,” he said. I blinked. I knew what he was preparing to do. 

“Don’t!” Jaron yelled. “Roden, don’t!” 

The club went through the air and into his leg. I looked somewhere else, scared of the sight I might see. When I looked back, he had collapsed to one side and vomited. 

“He won’t escape these chains now. But if he does, he’s not going anywhere,” Roden said. Then Jaron went unconscious. 

It was a long wait. I was hungry and the pangs kept coming. If he could find a way out of here, then maybe we could eat. Or maybe not. Roden still might kill Erick and me. 

“I’m bored,” I said to Erick at least a hundred times. Then he’d tell me to stop talking because we're going to be dead soon. Then I’d say, why not make the most of your time then? Then he’d say, I’m not in the mood to talk. 

A few hours later, Jaron awoke. “How long was I out?” he mumbled. 

Neither of us said anything. Then he focused on me. “How long?” 

“A couple of hours maybe.” I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t have a clock. The only thing to look at was the sun, and it was starting to get a bit closer to the horizon. “How does it feel?” 

“Like butterfly kisses, what do you think?” He stretched his neck. 

“Why did you talk to Roden like that?” Erick asked. 

“I made a mistake.” 

“Here’s what I don’t understand. You were a king, you had everything. Now you’ve sunk to our level and you’ll lose everything. Not only your life, but he’ll come for your kingdom too.” 

“You’re wrong on all counts,” he replied. “I’m still a king. My title isn’t determined by my crown; it’s in my blood. Gregor is imprisoned here, so at least for now, my kingdom is safe.” He looked at Erick. “And my stature never sank when I joined you. You may be a thief, but there is far more good in you than bad. I’m better off for knowing you.” 

Erick didn’t say anything. His eyelids fluttered and he looked down. 

Jaron nodded at me. I hesitated. 

“Don’t make me beg for help. Come here.” 

I glanced at Erick, wishing to know whether he approved. He was still looking at the ground, so I went to where Jaron was. 

“As gently as you can, you’ve got to get this boot off my foot.” He winced a bit. I hesitated again. It wasn’t easy to be gentle for a broken leg to not hurt, and I was scared that it was going to hurt for him. “They’re a little big on me anyway, so they should slide easily,” he assured me. “Just go slow.” 

I knelt beside his leg. I raised it as slightly as I can and tugged it, trying to stay gentle with my movements. 

“Ow- stop.” He breathed for a bit. “New plan, try rolling the leather down.” 

I touched the sides and tried pulling them down, but it was difficult, and it seemed to hurt for him. I gave up. “I think that’d be worse than just pulling it off.” 

Erick muttered something and came over. Out of his own boot, he pulled out a small folding knife. “Back off,” he tells me and I quickly got to the other side of the room. He began cutting his boot. Once he got to the sole, he took it off. 

He wasn’t mad at Jaron much, at least not as much as I thought. I saw a side of him I'd never seen before. Although he was likely going to be dead soon, and Jaron was to blame, he wanted to leave a valuable impression on the Earth. 

“There’s a pin in it,” he said between breaths. “Give it to me.” 

“Let me do it,” I offered. “You can’t reach the lock on those chains anyway.” I guess it was good that he told me to convince Roden that I hated him, because then he wouldn’t have been very worried that I would help him. I widened the pin to make a thinner end and slid it in the lock, feeling for the levers. I pushed and the manacles pulled apart. I took them off and worked on the ankles. The levers were a bit hard this time, but within a minute both manacles were off, and I carefully removed them as well. 

He fell on the ground. “What now?” I asked. “The lock is on the other side of the door. We're still stuck in this room.” 

Staring at him glancing through the window, Erick said, “Do you know where we are? More than a stone’s throw above the beach and nearly the same below the cliff top. There’s nowhere to go.” 

I leaned towards him. “Roden said he could climb,” I whispered. 

“Up a cliff?” He shook his head. “Maybe with two good legs, but not one.” 

“Punch out the glass,” Jaron tells me. “Then pray there’s no one below us.” 

I held out my hand for the knife Erick used. Sighing, he gave it to me. I took the chair and climbed on it. 

I don’t punch out glass on a regular basis, and the last time I did it I got a painful cut, so I was careful to not hurt myself. We were also looking out for sounds outside the door. 

When the glass was cleared, I got off and Jaron gestured to the chair. “Now break that. Don’t split the longer pieces.” 

“A leg brace. Yeah, that’ll make all the difference,” Erick muttered. So he was going to climb up the cliff. I knew it the chances of him making it were small, but then so was the chance he was alive right now. 

Erick hit the chair against the wall. Then, Jaron told me to remove my shirt and rip it into smaller pieces, which I did. Erick got one of the legs of the chair and Jaron told him to break it further. Then he used my shirt scraps to tie the chair leg to his. We had to use the supplies we had. 

He walked a bit, testing it. Then he said, “Now scoot the table beneath that window.” 

“You’ve got no chance on that cliff,” Erick said as I did what he told me. 

“I’d rather fall from that cliff then wait here to be killed! Now help me. Please!” It was true. He really had no choice. 

“You’re a complete fool,” Erick said. 

“So I’ve been told.” He stared at Erick, then at me. “I think I’ll be discovered before anyone comes here looking for me. But in case I’m wrong about that, you should come up with a story to explain how I escaped here on my own.” 

“I knew I’d hate you before this is over.” 

“I’m sorry you do. You’re one of only a few people who I’d preferred to like me.” 

Erick looked at his knife and sighed, holding it out for Jaron. “Take it.” 

He shook his head. “It’s your last defense. I’ve taken enough from you already.” Then he stood on the table and tried to climb out. Apparently he couldn’t, so Erick lifted him up to the window. He sat on the ledge for a minute or so, and then he disappeared up the cliff. 

“I’m going to check if he falls,” I said. Since the chair was destroyed, I climbed on the table and peered out. 

“It’s a matter of when and not if.” 

It seemed likely, but it never happened. 

_How could it not happen?! He has a broken leg and he is climbing up a steep cliff! ___

__The sun was getting close to the horizon, and soon Roden would come here, unless he got stopped by Jaron. He’d survived so many times, but I wonder if he’d survive this time._ _

__Instead of failing at calculating possibilities, I turned to Erick. “I never saw him fall.”_ _

__“Me either. He probably fell somewhere else,” he said, shaking his head._ _

__“What do you think Roden is going to do to us when he comes?”_ _

__He shook his head again. I didn’t want to think about it either._ _


	8. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink and Erick are told that Jaron is alive and defeated Roden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

My heart raced as I heard footsteps at the door. Roden never promised me my life, despite him saying “I’ll think about it.” The irony was, if things went as planned, Roden would be here sooner. He was a little late. 

The sun had set, leaving a rainbow of beautiful colors in the night sky. 

I shook my head. Beauty should be the last thing on my mind. 

The key turned in the door. It was a pirate with dark hair. He seemed a bit tired, but came in with firm steps. 

“Jaron would like you to come,” he said. 

My heart flipped. 

“He’s alive?” Erick’s eyes widened. 

“Yes. And he defeated Roden. He’s the pirate king now.” 

My throat went dry. 

We got out of the room and went to where Jaron was. While we were walking in the dark, I heard the soft melody of crashing waves. I wasn’t as scared now, now that he was the pirate King.


	9. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the pirates, first heading to Libeth, then to Drylliad.

He opened the door. I followed behind Erick into the dimly lit room. Erick shook his head. “I kept watching at the window, waiting to see your body fall. When I didn’t see it, I figured you’d fallen in another place. It never occurred to me you were still alive.” 

I went forward to his bed. He held up a hand to stop me. “If you touch me, I’ll have you hanged.” 

“I heard you won the sword fight,” Erick said. 

Roden coughed and gave an annoyed look. “That debate hasn’t been settled. But I am King here now,” Jaron said. 

Roden half smiled, then cursed. 

“To your credit, everyone is talking about what you did,” Erick said. It was true. On our way, we had heard people talking. I didn’t pay much attention, because I was actually asking somebody to get me some water then. “Nobody likes you, but they respect you.” 

He nodded. 

“What are your plans now?” 

He attempted to shrug but it seemed even difficult for him. “I have to go home. But someone needs to be in charge while I’m gone.” 

“And you’ve chosen Roden to lead us.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. He just lost to a one-legged opponent, who I might add was mostly unconscious by the end. No, Erick, you’re in charge now.” Erick’s eyes widened. “On two conditions. The first is that you must return that pocket watch to me. I’m tired of trying to steal it from you.” 

He groaned but pulled it from his clothes. “It doesn’t keep good time,” he said, holding the watch out. 

“That’s not why I want it,” he replied. “The second condition is that you remind the pirates of their oath to the pirate king, to me. But I’m also the Carthyan king, so to cause harm to any citizen of Carthya, or to our land or property, is to harm me. From now on, there will be an oath of peace between us. All pirates must renew their oaths or be expelled.” 

Erick shook his head. “They’ll never agree.” 

“You’ll make them agree. Tell them if they get bored, they can always disturb the peace of my enemies. Now go, Erick, get me their oaths.” 

He stood to leave, then hesitated and said, “Gregor wants to see you.” 

“But I don’t want to see him.” 

“He said to remind you that despite his crimes, he did keep your princess safe and he thinks that’s worth a few minutes of your time.” 

He closed his eyes. “Very well, then.” Erick left. 

Then he looked over at me. “What do you want? Not to stay here, I’d guess.” 

I thought for a moment. If I’d stay, Erick would probably continue to treat me like a servant, and it still felt a little awkward here. “Can I come with you?” 

“I’m not sure. You’re pretty annoying.” Then he smiled a bit. “Yes, I want you to come to Drylliad with me. But you’ll have to give up your plans of being a thief and get a proper education.” 

Education? 

I wrinkled my nose. “Education?” 

“Yes. And learn a few manners. I can’t decide which you need more. My friend Tobias will teach you, and if you give him any trouble, I'll order him to be twice as boring as usual. Trust me, he can do it.” 

Then I remembered my pet. “Can I bring my rat?” 

“No.” I tilted my head. He continued staring at me. “No.” 

I agreed reluctantly, and then he looked at Roden. He mumbled something about being safe under his watch, and Roden assured him that he was. Then he fell asleep again. 

“What do we do now?” I asked Erick. 

“Hold on.” He exited the room. I looked out the door a few minutes later, with no one within sight. 

So I whispered to Roden about what Erick was doing, and he replied that he didn’t know. After that I just sat around the doorway for some time. I overheard Erick talking. 

Gregor was brought in. He and Jaron talked, but I was too far to hear them as I went to get some (more) water. When I got back, Jaron was talking in a strong voice. Were they fighting? 

“... I never run!” The words echoed themselves in my mind. 

He never ran. 

Erick then dragged Gregor away to some pirates. Returning to the room, he and Jaron talked some more. 

Then he glanced at Roden. “It’s time to leave. I want to go home.” 

~~~ 

Jaron and Roden were cursing at each other. 

We were in the carriage drove by two horses. It was a bumpy ride, and Jaron yelled that Roden was deliberately driving into every bump or pothole. 

“I’m going as fast as I can!” he had said. 

So Jaron cursed back using curses I couldn’t recognize, so I said that I was learning words that the pirates didn’t even use. Then he told me to be quiet and let him try to rest. 

He started shivering. I fumbled for some blankets and pushed them around his body. After that I was sure he drifted off to sleep. 

~~~ 

The cart had stopped that night at a large house. The owner was a man named Harlowe, and Jaron was staying here. I realized that Imogen was here, and so was the Mott he had mentioned when giving me the horse that night. 

The man had a granddaughter named Nila, and sometimes I played with her when the others were busy. The house had solid walls, something that was always nice. Back in the life in the streets, there was barely any. 

I was going down the stairs to eat when I saw Imogen trudging up. She sped up a little bit when she saw me, and her expression was solemn. She was probably upset about something. 

When she saw me looking at her, she just said, “I’m going to take care of Nila now. Jaron is preparing to leave.” 

She wasn’t going to the castle. In some ways, I had found out that they were friends, but Imogen seemed like she was forced to stay here. 

Not wanting to disrupt her, I quietly continued down the steps. 

He had asked Harlowe to be his prime regent. 

So now Harlowe was also here in the carriage with us to the castle. 

To be honest, I've never seen a castle in my life. And somehow, I’ve become friends with a King before I found out his identity. I was sitting across from him and the prime regent in silence. 

Not that it was my choice. I got tired of the silence sometimes, and preferred to talk, but they had threatened me. 

I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, but then closed it. I didn’t want to get into trouble. I leaned my head back, and within moments I drifted off to sleep. 

When I opened my eyes, someone was waking me up. We were here. We arrived at Carthya’s capital, Drylliad.


	10. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink lives in Drylliad for two months. After that, war starts and he leaves with Tobias and Amarinda to go to Bymar.

The boys in our gang had seven people, none of which allowed me to use a weapon. 

Apparently, I could touch a weapon- er, sword, so I told Roden to teach me. And he didn’t, really. So I asked him again. He gave me a wooden sword and told me to come back when I grew a muscle or two. I wasn’t exactly sure how I would do that, so I practiced. 

I’ve been here for more than a month now. Tobias taught me some things which were mostly boring, but Jaron had said that he could make it even more boring if he wanted. Today Tobias was doing something else, so I was on my own. I was looking at my wooden sword, feeling its smooth handle. Then I heard shouting. 

It was between Jaron and Roden, and the regents and other people were watching the fight between the two. I crept near the room, curious. 

It was silent for a moment, then Roden yelled, “Never! I’ll be training in the courtyard at once.” 

“Not in my courtyard, or even my city! If you do this, you will leave Drylliad. Leave with all your arrogance and high hopes, and come back when you finally understand your place.” 

I walked forward for a bit, and heard Lord Kerwyn, the high chamberlain speaking. “Jaron, I beg you to think of what you’re saying. You two must make peace. You are still injured, and if war is truly coming, then we need your captain here.” 

War. 

He ignored what Kerwyn said. “Get out,” he hissed. 

~~~ 

Roden left that day. I haven’t seen him in weeks. Now I was standing with Tobias and Amarinda. Jaron decided to go with us to the border so we could go to Bymar afterwards on account of the war, and he told me to come with them. The carriage was now being loaded. 

Jaron came after a few minutes, and Tobias cocked his head towards the crates, full of food, clothing, and blankets. “At least we won’t be cold or hungry on this journey.” 

He grinned his mischievous grin I’d gotten used to seeing. “We won’t be cold, but I’d advise against eating the food. Today’s recipes included an extra ingredient of Ayagall.” Tobias groaned. I’ve heard of the name before. I’ve seen it once, and Ean, the only boy in the gang who was nicer to me advised me not to eat it. 

The princess giggled. “Avenia thinks they’re battling a king. I doubt they’re prepared to fight a boy who thinks childish pranks are practical strategies for war.” 

“Aren’t they?” 

I started laughing, and Jaron smiled at me. 

One man said we could come inside. Tobias and I sat on the floor across from them. I started talking to him, and he told me to stop and hush. But I couldn't resist talking more. He ended up stopping to ask me to stop. I commented about it, but he just stared ahead. 

Although I had many questions left, I was too tired to ask them anymore. The carriage was awkwardly silent. 

Jaron stretched, and Amarinda told him something. 

Then I spoke again. “I wish you were coming with us, Jaron.” I glanced at the floor for a second, then looked up. “I heard Kerwyn wanted you and the princess to get married. Why didn’t you?” 

Amarinda laughed. “Clearly, you know nothing about a girl’s wedding day. If I’m at the altar with Jaron as he rides off to war, what part of his horse do you suppose I’ll end up kissing?” 

They smiled, and I started laughing with them. Next to me, Tobias was silently staring at his hands. 

“The escape carriage will work,” Jaron assures him. “Cheer up.” 

He smiled a little. We went for a few more minutes in mostly silence until the driver told us that the road to Avenia was shortly ahead. Jaron told him to stop the carriage in a place where we wouldn’t be noticed. 

We climbed out, and Jaron, Amarinda, and Tobias were talking about how the three of us will fit. But I should be the one to stay out, I knew it. Like how everyone said, I wasn’t a threat. 

“I’ll stay out,” I finally said. 

They protested, but I spoke in a louder voice, being careful to make it not loud enough for anyone not with us to hear. “I’m Avenian, and I’m young. They won’t see me as a threat.” I turned to Jaron. “Jaron, you know I’m right.” 

“You’re the closest thing I have to family, Fink.” 

A memory surfaced when we were at the thieves and I had told him that they said he was family now. Then another one surfaced, one when he said we were friends. After that another. 

I pushed down those memories. “Then that makes me a prince... almost. If the King risks everything for Carthya, then I should too.” 

He nodded. “Avenia will search this carriage. Tell them the driver allowed you to ride in here on your way home. Make sure they notice the crate of wine, but tell them it’s strong and they shouldn’t take it.” 

“That’ll only make them more determined to take it,” Amarinda said. Then her face lit up. “More Ayagall?” 

“They’ll be sick for a week.” 

Tobias climbed inside the carriage, and Amarinda whispered something to Jaron. He kissed and embraced her, and she went inside as well. I started walking to the carriage, then stopped. “Jaron, I’m scared.” 

He took out his sword. “Kneel.” 

Confused, I looked at him. He then gestured that I should fall to my knees. He touched his sword on my right shoulder, then my left. “As king of Carthya, and the head of the house of Artolius, I dub you, Fink, into my house, and as a knight of the kingdom.” 

It took a moment for the words to reach my head, but then I understood what he meant. “Really?” I smiled. “I’ll be a good knight.” I stood up. 

“The actual ceremony is longer, but I doubt you could sit through the whole thing anyway. This will have to do for now. You are charged with protecting a princess. She needs you to be strong, and I know you will be. Get her home safe, and don’t be afraid.” 

“I’m glad you made me a knight, but that’s not what I meant before.” I looked at him. “When I said I was scared, Jaron, I’m scared for you.” 

“Be brave for us both.” He shut the door. Be brave for us both. The words pounded in my head. 

The carriage started towards Avenia. We were almost on Avenian soil, where I used to live before I went to Drylliad. I could see a few people, but there weren’t many people who took note of me. 

Then, at the far distance, I saw a few guards. 

A cool breeze blew. I walked, not sure where this will lead in my life. 

But now I was a knight.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue of the story!

Fink successfully got pass the border guards and made his way to Bymar alone, and saved Carthya, in a way as Bymar came to Carthya’s aid. Amarinda, once she heard that Jaron was dead, walked to Drylliad. Tobias was with her, but then Avenian soldiers found him. 

After arriving at Bymar, he went back to Avenia but got captured as some of Erick’s past thieves recognized him. Jaron went to battle at Falstan lake. Fink found him and told him what happened. 

King Vargan then chased them, and Fink and Jaron, tied together, ran off a cliff. It was hard but they survived and got on solid ground. Later, Fink defended Tobias and Amarinda and injured a soldier, although he did not have much experience in sword fighting. Towards the end of the war, they had Jaron and Roden executed. However, Conner gave Jaron a knife discreetly and he saved them. Later, Conner got killed. Commander Kippenger later killed King Vargan, and the war ended. 

Fink was now Jaron‘s adoptive brother, and Fink learned more of sword fighting. 

Jaron and his friends later travelled to Belland, an island conquered by the Prozarians after a Prozarian ship captured them. Fink unexpectedly hid in the ship and found a lodestone, one who could change the direction of the Prozarians’ compass by four degrees (they got to Belland slower). Then he and other people on the ship got on another boat that headed to Belland. When he arrived at Belland, he found out that Prince Darius was alive, but he was also Jaron’s adoptive brother (not by blood). They defeated the Prozarians and Darius became King of Belland. 

Tobias and Amarinda fell in love and got married. Jaron and Imogen later got married as well, and Fink held the ring for them.


End file.
